Take Out
by DarkDreamer56
Summary: Warrick catches Sara working late, and tries to get her out of the lab. WarrickSara friendship. Pure fluff


Title: Take Out  
Author: DarkDreamer56  
Archive: If you want it, ask please!  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Sara/Warrick friendship, implied N/S  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine…I just play with them sometimes  
Spoilers: None that I can think of…

A/N: Just a little fluff filled idea I had, it's not meant to be taken seriously. And this is dedicated to Jacinda, because I just about died when I read her review for "Intervention." I know, I know, but I told you that parts of it were squicky to write… :) Happy CSI premiere day!

* * *

Warrick poked his head into what should have been an empty layout room. Instead, he found Sara pouring over pieces of clothing from her latest homicide.

"Girl, what are you still doing here?" he asked, leaning against the door frame with a stern expression on her face.

Sara turned to him with a perplexed expression on her face, finally throwing down the photos in front of her. "I have spent hours trying to find even a speck of GSR on these clothes…and it's just not happening. I've even had Catherine take a look, I've had Greg take a look…hell, I even brought Hodges in, and this is completely devoid of GSR." Sara sighed and threw the shirt back down onto the table.

Warrick walked over to her, leaning over her shoulder. "Well, maybe he wasn't wearing the shirt when he killed the vic. Could have dumped it, you know?"

"It matched the description that the witness gave. How many pink and orange Hawaiian shirts could one person own anyways?"

Warrick chuckled a little; the shirt was hideous. Still, he knew it was best for Sara to get out of the lab before their next shift started. There was no way she was going to make it easy for him though.

"And look at these," Sara continued, pulling several photos out from the file. "No GSR on his hands…nothing."

"Maybe it was there, but it's just too late to see it now?" Warrick speculated. "How long after the TOD was he tested?"

"Apparently too long," Sara sighed. "I liked him for this too…"

"Okay girl, we're gonna get you out of here. Shift ended a couple hours ago." Warrick put the shirt back into the evidence bag as Sara rested her head on her hand.

"Why, it's not like there's something to go home to…" Sara's voice had a sad, wistful tone as she allowed Warrick to put the file back together.

"Now I know we're getting out of here for awhile. How about we go grab some dinner, maybe go shopping?" Warrick could tell he was very close to convincing her. "Tina always drags me shoe shopping when she's in a bad mood." Warrick knew why Sara was in such a bad mood, and he knew it wouldn't last much longer, but he still hated to see her looking so sad.

Sara seemed intrigued by his offer. "Come on Sara, you like sandals…"

Sara grinned. "I do like sandals…but not as much as those mini Snickers bars." She tried unsuccessfully to suppress a yawn. "Maybe we should just grab some takeout and head back to my place, I'm kinda tired."

Warrick nodded, happy that she hadn't put up much of a fight. "Look, I'll go check these back into evidence, why don't you go get your stuff and meet me at my car?"

Sara nodded and pulled herself up out of the chair and headed towards the door. Warrick quickly took the evidence box back to its proper place and ducked into Grissom's office to let him know that he and Sara were heading out for the night.

"Hey," Sara called out across the parking lot as soon as Warrick emerged. "I stopped at the vending machines, and I still beat you out here. Getting slow there Brown."

"Is it really a good idea to tease the guy that's treating you to dinner tonight?" he shot back.

"My mistake…you're right on time." Sara grinned at him.

Warrick shot her an amused look as he watched as she unwrapped a giant candy bar from the lab vending machine.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I decided that what I really needed was a Snickers bar…definitely satisfying. Besides, since when do you care about my food choices?" She quirked an eyebrow as he chuckled and unlocked her door.

"Since your husband made me swear to watch over you this weekend while he was out of town."

Sara rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the tiny smile playing at her lips. Warrick closed the door after she had stepped in and strode to his side of the vehicle.

Sara sighed as she tapped her fingers against the passenger door. "You'd think that Nick would realize by now that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"You're also perfectly capable of going into labor any day now, I think that's what worries him more," Warrick pointed out gently. He knew that Sara didn't want Nick to be at that conference any more than Nick had wanted to leave her behind, but he couldn't get out of presenting. So Nick, taking to the nervous father-to-be role naturally, had asked Warrick and Tina to keep an eye on Sara while he was out of town. It hadn't helped that Sara had refused to stop working until she either went into labor or they revoked her lab access, causing Nick to call one of them at every opportunity to make sure he wasn't missing the event.

"I've still got two more weeks until my due date…but I am glad he'll be home tomorrow." Sara looked a little teary eyed, and Warrick knew better than to let it go any further. Sara had been very hormonal the last few weeks, and once she got started crying, it usually took Nick and large quantities of chocolate to end it.

"Well, until then, we've got an important decision to make…Chinese or pizza?"

Sara sniffled once more, but thankfully that was it. "How about Chinese?"

She pulled out her phone and called in their order to the Chinese place down the street from her and Nick's house. She then leaned her head against the back seat, dozing slightly until Warrick pulled into the parking lot to pick up their food.

When he returned to the car, Sara was rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Warrick handed her the bag of food and made the short drive to Sara's. When he pulled into the driveway, he felt Sara's hand on his arm.

"Thanks Warrick," she told him quietly.

He smiled. "No problem…I think Uncle Warrick can spring for dinner now and then…"

"No…I mean, for now. It's easier, with Nick being away, knowing that you're here." Sara smiled, but Warrick could see the hint of tears again.

"Well, you know, if you really want to thank me…Warrick would be a pretty good middle name…" he teased.

Sara chuckled despite herself. "Somehow I think we'd have a hard time explaining to little Amelia why her middle name is Warrick."

"Nah, she's gonna idolize me…she'll love it," Warrick insisted.

"Come on, Uncle Warrick, she's hungry," Sara shot back, carefully opening the door and heading towards the front.

"Fine," Warrick called after her, "but if the next one is a boy, it's totally on."

FIN.


End file.
